1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fill valve assembly, and more particularly, to a fill valve assembly, for use in association with a filler device, which is configurable into a clean-in-place mode of operation for cleaning predetermined components associated therein.
2. Background Art
Fill valve assemblies for use in association with filler devices have been known in the art for years and are the subject of numerous patents including: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,845,683; 5,740,844; 5,690,151; 5,533,552; 5,531,253; 5,450,882; 5,402,833; 4,848,381; 4,437,498; 4,219,054; 3,774,658; 3,568,734; 3,430,639; EP Pat. No. 568121 A1; and EP Pat. No. 554951 A1. While fill valve assemblies have become commercially available for use in association with filler devices, problems associated with cleaning internal components remain largely problematicxe2x80x94especially when the fill valve assembly is being used for filling a food product where cleanliness standards are relatively stringent.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reliable fill valve assembly for use in association with filler devices which remedies the detriments and/or complications associated with conventional fill valve assemblies known in the art.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.
The present invention is directed to a fill valve assembly for use in association with a filler device comprising: (a) an outer housing; (b) a product dispensing member associated with the outer housing, wherein the product dispensing member includes a channel having a sealing member retained therein; (c) a displaceable piston positioned within at least a portion of the outer housing and the product dispensing member; and (d) means for controllably displacing the piston to a clean-in-place position, to in turn, expose the seal member retained within the channel of the product dispensing member for facilitating cleaning thereabout.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention fill valve assembly further comprises means for controllably displacing the piston to the clean-in-place position, an open position, and a closed position. In this embodiment, the clean-in-place piston displacing means may comprise a first aperture associated with a stop plunger, a second aperture and a third aperture associated with the outer housing, wherein the first and second apertures are exhausted to ambient and the third aperture is supplied with a pneumatic source.
In addition, the open piston displacing means may comprise a first aperture associated with a stop plunger, a second aperture and a third aperture associated with the outer housing, wherein the first aperture is exhausted to ambient, and the second and third apertures are supplied with a pneumatic source.
Moreover, the closed piston displacing means may comprise a first aperture associated with a stop plunger, a second aperture and a third aperture associated with the outer housing, wherein the first and second apertures are supplied with a pneumatic source and the third aperture is exhausted to ambient.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the piston may comprise a concave region near a lower end thereof, whereby the concave region forms an exposed volume around the seal member upon displacement of the piston to the clean-in-place position.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the clean-in-place piston displacing means may comprise the piston being displaced into a stop plunger, wherein the stop plunger is at least partially retracted away from the seal member retained within the channel of the product dispensing member.
The present invention is also directed to a fill valve assembly for use in association with a filler device comprising: (a) an outer housing, wherein the outer housing includes a channel having a sealing member retained therein; (b) a displaceable piston positioned within at least a portion of the outer housing; and (c) means for controllably displacing the piston to a clean-in-place position, to in turn, expose the seal member retained within the outer housing to facilitate cleaning thereabout.
The present invention is further directed to a fill valve assembly for use in association with a filler device comprising: (a) an outer housing; (b) a product dispensing member associated with the outer housing, wherein the product dispensing member includes a channel having a sealing member retained therein; (c) a displaceable piston positioned within at least a portion of the outer housing and the product dispensing member, wherein the piston comprises a concave region near a lower end thereof, whereby the concave region forms an exposed volume around the seal member retained within the product dispensing member upon displacement of the piston to the clean-in-place position.
In accordance with the present invention, the fill valve assembly may also comprise: (a) an outer housing, wherein the outer housing includes a channel having a sealing member retained therein; and (b) a displaceable piston positioned within at least a portion of the outer housing, wherein the piston is displaceable into a closed position, an open position, and a clean-in-place position, wherein the clean-in-place position exposes the seal member retained within the outer housing for facilitating cleaning thereabout.
The present invention further provides a method of using a fill valve assembly associated with a filler device comprising the steps of: (a) providing a fill valve assembly including: (1) an outer housing having second and third apertures; (2) a product dispensing member associated with the outer housing having a channel with a sealing member retained therein; (3) a displaceable piston positioned within at least a portion of the outer housing and the product dispensing member; and (4) a stop plunger having an aperture positioned within at least a portion of the outer housing; (b) configuring the piston into a closed position and precluding product from passing through the product dispensing chamber, (c) configuring the piston into an open position and dispensing a product through the product dispensing member; and (d) configuring the piston into a clean-in-place position and exposing the seal member retained within the channel of the product dispensing member; and (e) flushing the exposed seal member with matter to, in turn, substantially remove any undesirable contamination associated therewith.